Conventionally, a plurality of louvers which control the air flow in different air ducts are used in air-conduction housings. This is the case particularly when a stratified flow is to be generated, for which purpose cold air and warm air are mixed in a controlled way, in regions, so as to form temperature stratification, and, in regions, are conducted parallel to one another. For this purpose, conventionally, a plurality of air ducts are designed correspondingly, the louvers being arranged in these and, as a rule, so as to be spaced apart from one another and generally being activated individually as a function of one another and being actuated by a servomotor.
Furthermore, a louver of correspondingly subdivided design may be used, in which case the louver is subdivided by partitions of the air-conduction housing which separate the air ducts from one another. A louver of this type consisting of individual regions formed separately from one another is simpler to control, but still leaves desires, particularly with regard to the construction space requirement, unsatisfied.